Tritus City
Tritus City is the main world in Kingdom Hearts: The Tirain Pieces. Originally it shared the land alongside Liberty City and Dawnbreak City. Surrounded by forest, this location lies in the Realm Between, and serves as the Headquarters for the group. Curiously, it´s also a place where many of the known Lines Between cross, so it´s a perfect point to world travelling. Settings ''The Main Plaza'' It´s the city´s center of commerce, and also a place where people rejoice and walks. However after the events of Dawnbreak City, the place is on Martial Law seemingly a desert area. ''Tritus Mansion'' The HQ where the group resides and trains. Given by Tritus City Mayor, it´s ahuge place with many rooms and a library. It´s managed by the moogles Mogdean and Mogsam and serves as a pinpoint for the members of the team. Story ''First Visit'' After Dawnbreak City´s destruction, the group was dragged to the small city. There, their mayor greeted the heroes for stoping the dark storm, saving Tritus City from being devoured by the Darkness. He gave them his old state-given home to use as a base of opperation if anything were to occour in the world again. After a small feast, some friendship building, and rest, the heroes awake in the morning to begin training. Throughout the next few days, the group underwent some hard basic's training in order for the new wielders to get a little more use to their powers. Through this, they met Audrey, an intelegent man whom believed wholehearteldy that the power of "Darkness" could be used to protect the "Light". He quickly, along with a few others, fell ill and fell into a comatose state. After their basic training days was finished, the monster who appeared in The Dive into the Heart came back, this time showing its true gargantuan size; but armed with new, better skills and training, our hero's defeated it quickly, but as result, the hole it came through sucked them out into the vast space between worlds. ''Second Visit'' After Fiora, Ovan, Brandon and Kyle returned home, they were greeted by Sam and Dean, who revealed to them that the rest of the team never came back. Also they were informed that, even when they left only for a few hours, in Tritus City, time moved faster. Deciding to help their fellow comrades, the team departed once again. ''Third Visit'' After returning from Golden Space, Brooklyn introduced to the team many new items, as well the use of the Pin slots. After the meeting the group took a rest allowing them to know better each other. While talking with Mes, Brooklyn gave her a bracelet as a birthday present, much to Mes´s surprise. Kyle explained to Brandon how he sees now their journey, as well making clear that maybe the people that were in Dawnbreak City could have survived, just like them, giving a little of relief and peace to Brandon´s mind. Fiora and Detok however were ambushed by Sam, who after being confused more than once with Dean, caused a lot of turmoil inside the mansion. After a few moments, Dean found Brooklyn informing him of a new world in menace. Deciding to go again and check things out the group departed once again. Characters *Mogsam *Mogdean *Armin *Audrey *Tritus´s Mayor Enemies *Shadow *Darkside Trivia Category:Locations Category:Worlds